Eagle & Magazine
by djo24
Summary: Sejenak ia terdiam. Memandangi gadis yang ada di depan matanya. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya. "A-ah, tidak. Kau saja." Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya menyadari, kalau gadis itu mirip dengan gadis yang ada di cover majalah yang ingin ia beli itu. "K-kau? Mirip sekali dengan yang ada di cover majalah itu."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu bukan punya saya, engga bohong, suer deh.**

**Warning : Garing, sepertinya OOC, crack pair, chara tambahan.**

**Chapter 1 -New Student-**

Deretan buku yang berjajar rapi di dalam rak, menjadi pemandangan wajar di toko buku. Aroma buku baru yang khas. Mengkilapnya plastik pelindung. Warna-warni cover dari setiap buku yang berbeda-beda. Terlihat begitu indah di mata seorang pemuda berambut hitam, yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah buku yang ingin ia beli. Sudah satu jam lebih ia mondar-mandir di deretan buku lelucon. Memilah-milah buku yang akan ia beli. Lusinan buku lelucon sudah tertumpuk di dalam keranjang yang ia bawa, namun ia masih terus saja mencari buku yang menurutnya menarik untuk dibaca.

"Hm... Sepertinya cukup. Keranjang ini sudah agak berat." Ia melihat ke arah keranjang yang terlihat sudah penuh, mungkin lebih tepatnya overload. Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar semua buku yang ia beli. Belum sampai ke meja kasir, ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah majalah. Ada sesuatu dari majalah itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Cover majalah, dengan gambar seorang gadis remaja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Ia terus memperhatikan cover majalah itu. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah gadis berambut kuning keemasan yang ada di majalah itu. Wajah yang familiar.

"Hm? Mirip sekali dengan Kise Ryouta, tapi bukankah ia laki-laki?" Ia berbicara dalam hati. "Apakah ia suka crossdressing?" Pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menurutnya masih wajar mulai muncul di kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil majalah itu, untuk kemudian ia tanyakan kepada Kuroko yang merupakan teman baik Kise. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, untuk mengambil majalah yang hanya ada satu itu. Saat tangannya menyentuh ujung majalah, ada tangan lain yang juga menyentuh majalah itu. Tangan dengan warna kulit putih, seputih susu, bukan susu coklat tentunya.

"Eh?" Ia melihat ke arah pemilik tangan itu.

"Ma-maaf.. Kau boleh mengambilnya jika mau, _ssu_. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja." Ujar seorang gadis dengan warna mata kecoklatan. Rambutnya panjang, terurai, dengan warna kuning keemasan. Dengan beberapa hiasan di sana sini.

Sejenak ia terdiam. Memandangi gadis yang ada di depan matanya. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya. "A-ah, tidak. Kau saja." Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya menyadari, kalau gadis itu mirip dengan gadis yang ada di cover majalah yang ingin ia beli itu. "K-kau? Mirip sekali dengan yang ada di cover majalah itu."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Manis. "Benarkah, _ssu_? Sepertinya itu memang aku, _ssu_." Gadis itu berbicara dengan nada bicara yang tidak asing baginya. Sama seperti gaya bicara Kise Ryouta. "Ah, perkenalkan, aku Kise Ryouko, _ssu_. Kau?"

"Tunggu? Apa dia bilang Kise?" Gumamnya. "Aku Izuki, Izuki Shun. Salam kenal." Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. "Kau bilang namamu Kise? Apakah kau saudara dari Kise Ryouta?"

"Ah? Kau kenal Nii-chan? Kau temannya?" Wajahnya terlihat ceria. Mirip seperti Kise Ryouta, yang selalu nampak ceria.

"Tidak juga, tim basketku pernah bertanding dengan timnya. Salah satu rekan setimku adalah temannya. Namanya Kuroko."

"Tetsu-nii-chan? Jadi kau teman sekolah Tetsu-nii-chan?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Tingkahnya terlihat sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Benar-benar mirip dengan Kise Ryouta.

"Hm. Begitulah. Ah, kau boleh mengambil majalahnya." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan majalah yang ia pegang kepada gadis itu. "Aku harus segera membayar buku-buku yang ku beli." Ia tersenyum ramah ke arah gadis itu, kemudian membawa keranjang bukunya ke arah kasir. Gadis itu terlihat mengikutinya ke arah kasir.

"Kau beli buku sebanyak itu, _ssu_? Memang itu buku apa? Hm? Hm?" Ia terlihat penasaran dengan tumpukan lusinan buku yang Izuki bawa.

"Ah, ini buku lelucon. Aku sangat senang mengkoleksi buku lelucon. _Puns are punny_!" Ia mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Kalimat yang menurut orang lain mungkin sangat 'garing', kriuk.

Izuki meletakkan keranjang bukunya di meja kasir. Sang kasir melihat dengan tatapan aneh ke arah tumpukan lusinan buku lelucon yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan lusinan buku itu ke dalam sebuah tas, sebagai bonus setelah membeli buku dengan jumlah banyak.

...

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kise mempunyai adik yang manis sepertimu." Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak juga. Eheheh." Gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah mendengar pujian dari Izuki. Wajahnya perlahan berubah kemerahan. "B-baiklah, aku permisi dulu, Izuki-senpai. Senang berjumpa denganmu." Dengan sebuah senyuman, ia pun berjalan menjauh.

"Hm, sampai jumpa." Izuki hanya tersenyum simpul, kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

...

"Sepertinya aku membeli buku terlalu banyak. Ini sangat berat." Ia justru menatap aneh ke arah tas yang ia bawa. Menyadari kalau buku yang ia beli terlalu banyak. "Ah, daripada buku ini, aku lebih terkejut dengan gadis bernama Kise Ryouko itu. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Kise Ryouta mempunyai adik semanis itu. Hm.. Hm.."

...

"Selamat pagi, Izuki-senpai." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"E-eh?! Selamat _Padi_, Kuroko. Seperti biasa, kau muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu." Setengah kaget, ia menjawab dengan kalimat leluconnya.

"Leluconmu tidak bagus, Izuki-senpai." Jawab pemuda itu dengan nada datar, ekspresi datar dan poastur tubuh yang datar. Karena dia laki-laki. _Maaf, narasinya melenceng._

"Kurokocchi~" teriak seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Kise-kun, berhentilah bertingkah seperti perempuan." Kuroko masih saja menjawab dengan ekspresi datar dan kalimat yang tajam.

"Kurokocchi, perkataanmu sangat menusuk, _ssu_." Ujar Kise dengan mimik _duckface_. "Ah, selamat pagi, Izuki-senpai!" Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hm.. Selamat Pagi, Kise-kun." Jawab Izuki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kise-kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan tatapan aneh yang agak mengintimidasi.

"Eeh? Kenapa dengan tatapanmu itu, kurokocchi? Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan adikku, setelah pulang dari Amerika, secara tiba-tiba kemarin ia meminta untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Seirin."

"Selamat pagi, Tetsu-nii, Izuki-senpai." Jawab gadis itu setengah membungkuk sebagai penghormatan.

"Selamat pagi, Ryouko-chan." Jawab Izuki.

Arah tatapan mata Kise dan Kuroko tiba-tiba menuju ke Izuki dan Ryouko. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Kise yang agak kebingungan.

"Hm~ kemarin aku bertemu Izuki-senpai di toko buku."

"Ah begitu. Baiklah, kita harus segera pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, Ryoukocchi."

"Hm.. Sampai bertemu lagi, Izuki-senpai, Tetsu-nii." Gadis itu tersenyum riang. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jaa, Kurokocchi, Izuki-senpai." Kise melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekali lagi, Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya. Terima Sayang.**

**Chapter 2 -Apa boleh buat?-**

Cuaca sangat cerah di luar. Para siswa masih duduk dengan tenang, mendengarkan penjelasan guru di dalam kelas. Ada beberapa siswa yang mulai menguap karena mengantuk, sementara beberapa yang lain ada yang sudah tertidur pulas. Beberapa siswa masih berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

Izuki menatap bosan ke arah luar jendela. Ia ingin segera pergi ke toko buku, membeli seri terbaru buku lelucon yang kemarin lupa ia beli. Seri ke 132 dari buku lelucon favoritnya.

...

"Akhirnya... Izuki, kau mau pulang atau ke toko buku seperti biasa? Jangan lupa untuk latihan sore ini." Tanya seseorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Aku akan ke toko buku sebentar, nanti aku menyusul, Hyuuga." Izuki merapikan tasnya.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai terlambat ya!" Sahut Hyuuga yang kemudian langsung bergegas keluar kelas.

Izuki hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan merapikan tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar ruang kelasnya. "Apakah ada buku terbitan baru lagi ya?" Gumamnya.

"Doumo, Izuki-senpai." Sapa Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Ah. Kuroko-kun." Jawab Izuki sedikit kaget, atau mungkin nyaris jantungan. "Kenapa kau lewat sini Kuroko? Bukankah kelasmu di lantai 1?"

"Aku baru saja mengantar berkas pertandingan kepada pelatih." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Hm... Begitu. Ah, baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Jangan lupa nanti sore ada latihan." Izuki tersenyum simpul, kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Hai'." Kuroko sedikit mengangguk.

...

Deretan buku yang berjajar rapi dalam rak menjadi pemandangan indah di mata Izuki. Ia sibuk memilah-milah buku yang hendak ia beli. Mencari seri terbaru dari buku yang selalu ia baca.

"Izuki-senpai?" Sapa seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Ryouko-chan." Izuki tersenyum simpul.

"Izuki-senpai sangat suka membaca ya, _ssu_? Kemarin membeli banyak buku, sekarang pun masih sama." Gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu tertawa kecil melihat tumpukan buku yang tak kalah banyak dari tumpukan buku yang kemarin ia lihat.

Izuki tersenyum (lagi). "Buku itu _jandala_ dunia." Jawab Izuki dengan lawakan super-garing-nya.

Ryouko tertawa mendengar kalimat yang Izuki katakan. Entah otaknya error atau selera humornya setara dengan Izuki. "Jendela Izuki-senpai, bukan jandala! Hahahaha" Ia masih saja tertawa.

Tangan Izuki langsung menutup mulut Ryouko. "Ssst... Jangan tertawa terlalu keras di toko buku." Seluruh pengunjung toko menatap aneh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ma-maaf!" Ryouko membungkuk berulang kali ke arah seluruh pengunjung toko. Wajahnya merah padam, salah tingkah menahan malu karena tawanya terlalu keras, sementara Izuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

...

"Wajahmu tadi seperti tomat." Izuki berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hmph!" Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Izuki-senpai jahat, _ssu_!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, membelakangi Izuki.

"Maaf maaf." Izuki menahan tawanya. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim." Izuki mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau es krim rasa permen karet, _ssu_!" Wajahnya masih cemberut.

Izuki meraih tangannya. "Baiklah." Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah Izuki.

"Eh?" Gadis itu sedikit kaget, terdiam menatap wajah Izuki. Rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajahnya. Tersadar, ia pun segera memalingkan wajahnya, berharap Izuki tidak menyadarinya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Izuki.

"Ini untukmu." Izuki memberikan es krim berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan butiran permen warna-warni diatasnya.

"Terimakasih, _ssu_! Izuki-senpai!" Wajahnya sudah tidak cemberut lagi, sebaliknya senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah, sore ini ada latihan. Kau mau ikut atau pulang?"

"Ikut, _ssu_! Aku ingin lihat _Izukicchi_ latihan!" Senyumnya semakin lebar, deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat berkilauan (halah lebay).

"Baiklah kalau begitu... -eh? Apa? Izukicchi?" Izuki menyadari sebutan nama yang berbeda untuknya.

"Uh- oh- m-maksudku Izuki-senpai!" Ryouko terlihat salah tingkah karena ucapannya sendiri.

Izuki hanya tersenyum tenang. "Nama panggilan itu bagus."

...

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Sapa Izuki ke semua pemain setelah ia sampai. Pandangan seluruh pemain termasuk pelatih langsung menuju ke arah Izuki dan Ryouko yang baru sampai.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Izuki sedikit bingung dengan tatapan seluruh rekan setimnya.

"IZUKI-SENPAI KENCAN DENGAN RYOUKO!" Teriak pemuda berambut merah kehitaman secara tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?! Apa maksudmu Kagami-kun?" Izuki bertambah bingung dengan kata-kata Kagami.

"H-heeee?!" Ryouko pun ikut kaget dengan pernyataan Kagami barusan.

"Good job Izuki!" Sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei menepuk pundaknya.

"A-apa maksudmu kapten?" Izuki yang biasanya tenang sekarang terlihat sedikit panik.

"Geeeheee... Besok kau harus mentraktir kita semua, Izuki!" Ujar sang pelatih, Aida Riko.

"I-ini cuma salah paham, _ssu_! Kami t-tidak berkencan kok!" Ryouko mulai salah tingkah, wajahnya terlihat memerah karena godaan anggota seirin.

"Izuki-senpai, Ryouko-san. Omedetou." Ujar Kuroko singkat, namun mengena.

"Tetsu-nii! I-ini cuma salah paham, _ssu_!" Ryouko panik setengah mati mendengar kata-kata Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, kau juga... Astaga..." Izuki menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap ke arah Ryouko.

"E-eeh?" Ryouko semakin kaget. Wajahnya semakin memanas. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yah... Apa boleh buat." Izuki hanya bisa menghela napas dengan tingkah rekan setimnya.


End file.
